Dr. Tenma
Doctor Umataro Tenma, simply referred to as Dr. Tenma, is the recurring antagonist of the Astro Boy series. He is a brilliant roboticist, ex-minister of science, and father of the late Tobio Tenma. Voices *In the 1963 anime, he was voiced by the late Hisashi Yokomori in the Japanese version, and by the late Ray Owens in the English version. *In the 1980 anime, he was voiced by the late Tamio Ōki in the Japanese version and by Del Lewis in the English version. *In the 2003 anime, he was voiced by Shinya Owada in the Japanese version, and by Dorian Harewood in the English verison. *In the 2009 film adaptation of the original anime series, he was voiced by Nicolas Cage. Role Tenma plays integral roles in all versions of the Astro Boy canon, as both Astro's creator and as a reoccurring villain or assisting ally. Throughout all versions, Tenma loses his young son in an accident, and reproduces the boy as a robot. He is a very cynical and brooding man; he is jaded with humanity and sees robots as tools that need to obey. Biography 1963 anime In the 1963 anime, Dr. Tenma, renamed as Astor Boynton II in the English dub, loses his son in a robot car accident. He then immediately advances the Ministry of Science's attempt to make a humanoid robot, which ultimately succeeds, creating a replica of his son and then taking him as his son. However, Tenma becomes increasingly frustrated with the robot Tobio's inability to grow taller, and sells him to Ringmaster Hamegg. Tenma appears in only a few other episodes after this, in one instance appearing briefly to assist Astro like in the manga.. 1980 anime Dr. Tenma is constantly busy working at the Ministry, stuggling to create a humanoid robot. After Tenma rejects an offer by a mob leader named Skunk Kusai to promote the "Omega Factor", Tobio then suggests that Tenma create a robot that looks like a child, which could be considered successful. The robot is declared too dangerous to the public; Tenma was ordered by an official to shut down the robot. However, the attempt to shut down Astro leads to Tenma going to the hospital. While there, Tenma promises Astro that they'll go on a cruise to get away from the city, most likely to hide Astro's existence. On the cruise, Astro embarrasses himself and Tenma by accident during a dinner meeting, resulting in Tenma advising Astro to leave him alone. As Astro signed a contract by Hamegg after fighting Atlas, in the while being convinced that Tenma has disowned him, the latter is actually last seen searching the ship for Astro. 2003 anime Dr. Tenma was the Minister of Science; thus, he was usually too busy to be around his son, to the point of giving Tobio a robot guardian named Robita. Tenma then took Tobio to the Ministry's robot disposal area as part of an offer to replace the female robot guardian with an entirely new and updated robot. Tobio was so disgusted with the idea of losing his friend that he ran away, later resulting in his sudden death from a truck. After Tobio's death, Tenma became distraught and feeling guilty, and created a robot replica of his son, raising the robot version in private. However, after Tenma took Astro to the same robot disposal area in the Ministry as before, Astro rebelled and smashed a conveyor belt. This caused Tenma to attempting to electrocute Astro and stowing him away, and burn down his lab. 2009 film adaptation Tenma, like all versions of the character, lost his son Toby in an accident when the latter is locked in with a berserker robot known as the Peacekeeper. He, with the assistance of Doctor Elefun, creates a robotic duplicate of Toby, later renamed Astro, with the memories of the original Toby integrated into it. When the robot version begins to develop his own personality, Tenma tearfully rejects him. As Astro Boy leaves, Tenma was later coaxed by President Stone to retrieve the Blue Core from the robot by deactivating it, to which the former reluctantly agreed despite Doctor Elefun's efforts to turn the situation around. Following the robot's capture by Stone, Astro gets reunited with Tenma and Elefun, agreeing to be deactivated. Gallery Dr-boynton.jpg|1963 Dr. Tenma Tenma (1980).png|1980 Dr. Tenma Umataro Tenma (2003).png|2003 Dr. Tenma Dr. Bill Tenma (2009 full body).jpg|2009 Dr. Tenma Trivia *His surname means "pegasus", while it was literally translated as "heaven-horse" from Japanese. *The 2009 version of Dr. Tenma was designed after Nicolas Cage, the voice actor of the character. *According to his horse pun filled official profile in the Captain Atom chapter, Tenma was born into a long line of horseradish farmers. His first name "Umataro" is a combonation the Japanese word "uma"-horse and taro, a suffix for Japanese male names. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Parents Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Creator Category:Opportunists Category:Cowards Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Redeemed Category:Protective Category:Abusers Category:Big Bads Category:TV Show Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Remorseful Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Related to Hero Category:Suicidal Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Addicts Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Misanthropes Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned